1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof in which an impact resistance property is improved.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emissive characteristic, and thus, unlike a liquid crystal display, does not need a separate light source to illuminate the display. In addition, since the OLED display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast reaction time, and the like, the OLED display is finding utility as a display device for portable electronic devices.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of organic light emitting elements (organic light emitting diodes) having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Light emission occurs by energy that is generated when excitons that are generated by coupling of electrons and holes within an organic emission layer drop from an exited state to a ground state, whereby the OLED display displays an image.
However, the organic emission layer can be sensitive to an external environment such as moisture or oxygen. Accordingly, if the organic emission layer can be exposed to moisture and oxygen, the quality of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display can be deteriorated. Therefore, to protect the organic light emitting element and to prevent the moisture or oxygen from penetrating into the organic emission layer, an encapsulation substrate can be sealed and combined with the substrate formed with the organic light emitting element through a sealing process, or a thin film encapsulation layer can be formed on the organic light emitting element.
Particularly, if a thin film encapsulation layer is used, there is a benefit of reducing an entire thickness of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display compared with using an encapsulation substrate.
However, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including the thin film encapsulation layer can be weak with regard to an external impact.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the described technology. This information is not an admission of what is know in the prior art.